Sucking and Drilling
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Find out by reading :D


Uchiha Sasuke had been out all afternoon just sitting and thinking. He felt so weak and inferior. Naruto kept getting stronger and even Shikamaru Nara, the shirker, had stepped up. Sasuke mentally berated himself constantly repeating in head _I must get stronger! I must avenge my clan and kill Itachi!_

Uchiha Itachi rested high upon a cliff overseeing the Hidden Leaf village. He'd been secretly keeping a watchful eye on his younger brother, Sasuke, and on how much he progressed. Itachi sighed thinking, _soon he'll be strong enough to come after me and I may have to finish the job by killing him. _Itachi really didn't want to kill Sasuke. He hadn't wanted to when they were younger either. He loved his little brother, maybe more than he should.

The sun finally receded behind the trees covering the land with an orange glow and it would soon be dark. Sasuke began walking back to the village. Just as he started walking, Sasuke heard a sound like the hurried whisper of the wind and turned around. Nothing was there. Sasuke murmured to himself, "pathetic". He turned to continue walking to the village and nearly fell over in surprise as a figure appeared before him. Just in front of him eyes that reflected his peered at him through gleaming crimson.

"Surprised to see me, little brother?" Itachi stood stoic still smirking at Sasuke's caught-of-guard state.

Sasuke began to stutter. "I…I…Ita…chi?!" He tried to will his body to move, to run, but nothing happened.

"You've grown quite a bit. You're stronger, tougher, more powerful and also…," his smirk widened, "taller, better toned, and handsome."

That last statement confused Sasuke. _'Handsome'? Itachi thinks I'm 'handsome'? _"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"To check up on my little brother, of course. Didn't you miss me? Didn't you feel lonely without me?" Itachi taunted Sasuke and continued to smirk.

"You're a killer and a traitor!"

"That's not a very nice thing to accuse someone of being. I'm your big brother, Sasuke, you should show me a little more respect." Itachi moved towards Sasuke closing the space between them. Sasuke tried to back away, but Itachi laced his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulled his head up to look at him, holding Sasuke in place. "Even if you didn't miss me, little brother, I certainly missed you." With that Itachi pulled Sasuke's face up more to place a rough kiss on his lips.

Sasuke was frozen from the feeling of helplessness and confusion. When at last Itachi broke the kiss, all Sasuke could do was to stare blankly at him. Sasuke put a finger to his lips. "Why did you…" before he could finish, Itachi had slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Itachi moved his tongue along Sasuke's playing with him and trying to get him to respond.

Soon enough, Sasuke felt himself giving in to the new sensation and began to roll his tongue along with Itachi's. Itachi inwardly smiled, glad that he could get Sasuke to respond this way.

When they pulled away both boys were panting. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled at the state he'd been left in. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded, his lips were swollen and his face was flushed. He just looked so innocent and adorable.

Sasuke gazed up at his older brother in disbelief. _Did he really just kiss me? Did I really just kiss him back? _Sasuke ran through the images in his mind. It had felt good. Sasuke knew it was wrong. Itachi was a murderer and he committed treason. He'd left the Hidden Leaf Village to do who knows what. Worst of all, Itachi was his older brother. _It's all terribly wrong, but it still feels terribly right._

"You look cute like that, Sasuke." Itachi leaned in closer pulling Sasuke into his arms and pressing their bodies together in a tight embrace. "It's gratifying to know I can leave you so turned on."

Sasuke blinked and tried to protest. "I…I'm not…" he blushed and could barely squeak out the last part, "turned on."

Itachi chuckled wickedly at his brother's denial. "Oh really, Sasuke? Than how do explain this?" Itachi rubbed the front of Sasuke's pants and a startled squeak escaped his younger brother. Sasuke tried to squirm away, but Itachi held him there.

"Itachi, please…let me go." Sasuke was near crying. He was painfully aroused by the one person he hated and wanted to kill and that person was Itachi. Itachi of course seemed to be enjoying this.

"Tsk Tsk, Sasuke. It wouldn't be fair of me to leave you only half finished like this." Itachi began to run his hand along the bulge in Sasuke's pants.

Soon Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer and began to, involuntarily, lightly thrust into Itachi's hand. Itachi took this as a sign to move on to the next step.

Itachi pressed Sasuke into a tree and began to lift him up while nibbling and sucking at his neck. Sasuke whimpered as Itachi marked him. Once Sasuke had been lifted and pressed firmly into the tree for support he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waste. Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side then continued his ministrations down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a weak, but pleasured yelp when Itachi bit down on his collar bone.

Somehow, without letting Sasuke tall, Itachi managed to pull Sasuke's shorts off and toss them in the same direction as the shirt. Itachi began to grind his hips and pelvis into Sasuke.

Sasuke lost all previous thoughts of how wrong this was and gave into the pleasure he was receiving from Itachi. The pressure was building up and Sasuke felt himself being pushed to the edge. Suddenly he let out a pleasured scream as he climaxed, spilling his seed on himself and Itachi. Seeing this, Itachi pulled back, let Sasuke gently slide to his knees, and discarded his own clothing.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke and lifted his head so he could look down into the eyes of his little brother. Sasuke was still in an orgasmic bliss and mostly incoherent. Itachi brought Sasuke's face to his erect penis. "Suck." It was a demand, but Itachi said affectionately.

With minimal hesitation, Sasuke gently ran his tongue along Itachi's length. Itachi's breath hitched and that encouraged Sasuke to experiment farther. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around the head and began to tease Itachi by running his tongue over the slit to taste the pre cum that seeped from it.

Itachi laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair and began to lightly thrust in and out of Sasuke's moist, warm mouth. Sasuke was surprised that he somehow managed to keep from gagging even though Itachi was beginning to thrust a little faster and harder. Just as Sasuke's throat was starting to hurt from all the abuse, Itachi pulled away.

Itachi leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips in a searing kiss. He then lifted Sasuke again and, without breaking the kiss, thrust into him. Sasuke let out a pained scream into Itachi's mouth. Itachi licked away tears that escaped Sasuke's eyes and then began to slowly slide in and out of him.

Sasuke clung to Itachi with trembling hands as he felt him moving in and out of him. The pain began to dissipate as Itachi began to pick up speed. Suddenly electric fire shot up Sasuke's spine and he felt himself becoming hard again. Itachi had hit a spot inside him that sent intense shocks of pleasure through his entire body.

Itachi smiled knowingly and started slamming into Sasuke hitting that spot over and over again. Sasuke could no longer take the pleasure and so with a lust filled scream he released onto both himself and Itachi.

Feeling Sasuke's muscles clench around him Itachi reached his climax as well filling Sasuke's walls with his seed. They stayed like that slumped against the tree for a moment letting the air come back to their lungs.

Sasuke was close to falling asleep when he heard Itachi's voice above him. "Don't tell me that's all you've got, little brother." He smiled as he stressed the word "little".

Sasuke glared at him before forcing Itachi to his back. "Not a chance."

Itachi called the some Akatsuki to come and help him. They one by one, was sucked by Sasuke and he drinked all their manly juice, they give him a round of applause because he drained all their manhoods and take them all in at once, five members was sucked, and at his surprise, they pushed their manhoods in his mouth, and he drained their long, thick and big penises in pleasure. They all moaned, and shoot in him one last time, before they all collapse on the ground.


End file.
